


Неправильный порядок

by DamnAya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnAya/pseuds/DamnAya
Summary: Перед Тони невозможно устоять, поэтому Стив оказывается в чужой спальне раньше, чем они перекидываются парой фраз.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Неправильный порядок

Их первый раз происходит на очередной студенческой вечеринке, где куча народу и реки алкоголя. Стив совершенно не помнит, чей это дом. Да это и неважно. Он успевает выпить пару бутылок пива, немного захмелеть и потерять Баки в толпе, когда его хватает за руку и вытаскивает с импровизированного танцпола Тони Старк. Стив даже не танцует, так, позволяет музыке и мужским и женским телам качать его в каком-то завораживающем ритме. Тони пристально смотрит ему в глаза, будто что-то выискивает там, а потом ведёт его по лестнице на второй этаж, и Стиву приходится цепляться за перила, чтобы не упасть. Тони уверенно распахивает дверь в чью-то спальню, затягивает Стива внутрь и быстро щелкает замком. Голова Стива слегка ударяется о стену, к которой прижимает его Тони, но протрезветь это не помогает, потому что тот вовлекает его в быстрый жадный поцелуй. Тони вплавляется в него всем телом, втискивает бедро между его ног, и Стиву хватает нескольких движений, чтобы затвердевший член до боли упёрся в ширинку узких джинсов. Он издаёт стыдное поскуливание прямо в губы Тони, и тот мгновенно отстраняется. Но не успевает Стив начать волноваться, как его за футболку дёргают прочь от стены, а потом укладывают на кровать. Это немного резко, и у Стива снова кружится голова. Он не слишком пьян, он крупнее и сильнее Тони и легко мог бы его остановить, если бы хотел. Но в том-то и дело, что он не хочет. Стив не влюблен, нет, конечно, но последние пару вечеринок он почти неотрывно следит за Тони. И, может, иногда ищет глазами в кампусе. Стиву кажется, что он делает это незаметно. Но, возможно, они сейчас здесь, потому что Тони _заметил_? Время от времени тот спит с кем-то на подобных тусовках, особо не делая различий между полами. Так почему бы в этот раз не со Стивом?  
Лёжа раздеваться неудобно, но в четыре руки они ухитряются стянуть со Стива одежду, а потом Тони буквально сдирает свою и устраивается между его ног, чтобы снова поцеловать. Тони властный, он оставляет на шее и груди Стива укусы, которые завтра превратятся в синяки. Стив не возражает против этих небольших знаков принадлежности — они наверняка останутся на его теле на дольшее время, чем Тони будет помнить эту ночь. Тони жадный, но не грубый, и Стив чуть сознание не теряет, пока тот отсасывает ему, плотно прижимая бёдра к кровати. А потом Тони толкает его колени к груди и гладит между ягодиц скользкими пальцами, растягивает осторожно, хотя и уверенно, и вглядывается в его лицо в полутьме, словно переживает, что Стиву больно. И это кажется почти нежностью. Но, конечно, никакая это не нежность, с чего бы Тони с ним нежничать? У Стива вырывается всхлип, когда Тони, натянув резинку, заменяет пальцы своим членом. Слишком большим после трёх пальцев, и это так ошеломляет Стива, что он не успевает заткнуть себя кулаком. Но следующий полувсхлип-полустон Тони не даёт сдержать — перехватывает его руку, заставляет разжать кулак и переплетает их пальцы.

\- Не сдерживайся, - сбивчиво шепчет Тони, не прекращая двигать бедрами и вбивать его в кровать. - Пусть все слышат, чей ты. Чей ты?

\- Т-твой. Твой, То-о-они, - стонет Стив, чувствуя, как кровь бросается в лицо. Но ему плевать, услышит кто или нет, пока Тони трахает его так хорошо и сильно, задевая при каждом толчке простату. Его член, не опавший при вторжении, трётся о твёрдый живот Тони, и он мог бы, наверное, кончить так, но хочется больше ощущений, и он тянется и сжимает член свободной ладонью и вскидывает бёдра навстречу толчкам.  
Глаза Тони лихорадочно блестят, но света из незашторенного окна недостаточно, и Стив судорожно вглядывается в него, старается запомнить каждую секунду, каждую чёрточку на искажённом нетерпением и удовольствием лице, чтобы зарисовать позже. Тони снова целует его, и Стив невольно прикрывает глаза, и пропускает оргазм Тони. Чувствует чужую дрожь и будто пульсацию внутри, а потом Тони, не удержавшись, падает на его грудь, и Стив сам кончает неожиданно сильно.

\- Чёрт, Стиви, - выдыхает Тони и осторожно отстраняется, придерживая резинку. 

Стив слишком удовлетворён и опустошён одновременно, чтобы что-то отвечать. Тони избавляется от презерватива и возвращается к нему, и они медленно целуются, пока оба не задрёмывают в процессе.

Просыпается Стив один, заботливо укрытый пледом. Мышцы немного тянет, как после напряжённой тренировки на поле, но, в целом, чувствует он себя сносно. Пока ходит отлить и собирает вещи, Стив пытается убедить себя, что не расстроен. Он и не ожидал, что они проснутся вместе, сходят позавтракать, обменяются телефонами. Это же Тони, глупо мечтать стать для него кем-то особенным. Стив так и говорит Баки, когда возвращается в их комнату в общежитии. Баки, расколовший его за пять минут, качает головой. То ли не верит в его благоразумие, то ли в целом осуждает — ему не особенно нравится Тони. Впрочем, у Стива нет желания спорить, и Баки, как всегда, идеально считывает его состояние. Уже довольно поздно, скоро полдень, но они списываются с Наташей и решают пойти позавтракать. Стив переодевается в чистую рубашку, чтобы скрыть хотя бы часть следов, оставленных ему Тони. Он недовольно морщится из-за того, что не успевает принять душ, — вчера он довольно сильно взмок во время секса. Но Наташа наверняка уже ждёт их у крыльца общежития.

Наташа раскалывает Стива ещё быстрее, чем Баки. Ей бы шпионкой быть. И не одобряет случившееся она тоже сильнее из-за его якобы _влюблённости_ в Тони. Стив всё отрицает каждый раз, когда о его чувствах заходит речь. А уж в этот раз, когда Наташа смотрит чуть ли не с жалостью, его переполняет глухое раздражение.

\- Мне кажется, ты совершил большую ошибку, - вздыхает Наташа, когда он в общих чертах рассказывает о прошлой ночи. - Это же Старк, для него всё не серьёзно.

\- А почему ты решила, что для меня — серьёзно? - поджимает губы Стив. Ему и без нравоучений довольно муторно, хоть он и получил то, что хотел. Или ему так только казалось. - Я взрослый человек и сам вправе решать, чего хочу.

Наташа вздыхает, Баки отводит взгляд, с невероятным интересом изучая барную стойку.

\- Потому что ты думаешь, что можешь ограничиться одноразовым сексом без обязательств. Но на самом деле, теперь, когда вы переспали... - начинает Наташа с таким видом, будто разжёвывает простейшие вещи несмышлённому малышу, но вдруг осекается и смотрит куда-то за его плечо.

Стив оборачивается к выходу и встречается взглядом с Тони, который быстро идёт к ним и буквально сияет.

\- Привет, Стиви, - бесцеремонно стянув от соседнего стола стул, Тони разворачивает его и садится верхом, втиснувшись между Стивом и Баки. - Прости, мне пришлось уйти вчера, но потом я понял, что так и не взял твой телефон. Пришлось спрашивать у Клинта, а потом искать тебя по GPS.

\- Это вообще законно? - вмешивается Наташа прежде, чем растерянный Стив успевает поздороваться. - Или тебе, как обычно, закон не писан?

\- Не интересовался, - пожимает плечами Тони, но смотрит только на Стива. - Ты сейчас свободен?

\- Он завтракает с друзьями, если ты не заметил, Старк, - отвечает за него Баки.

\- А, Барнс, Романофф, - кивает последовательно Тони, словно и вправду только заметил их, а потом возвращает своё внимание Стиву. - Так что? Мне найти тебя попозже?

\- Ты что-то хочешь сказать? - встречает его взгляд Стив, надеясь, что выглядит спокойным. Он не должен бежать за Тони, едва тот поманит пальцем. Но Тони, вроде как, даже извинился, что бросил его одного ночью. И они ничего не обещали друг другу. И вообще, это же Тони, который просто спит с кем-то и забывает о нём. Тони, который сейчас смотрит на него с напряжённым видом.

\- Вроде того, - криво улыбается Тони. - Только наедине, если ты не против.

\- Ладно, только недолго, - кивает Стив и поднимается до того, как Наташа или Баки начнут возражать. - Я сейчас вернусь.

\- В моей машине будет удобнее, - говорит Тони, когда они немного отходят от стола.

Стив не отвечает, только молча следует за Тони, чуть хмурясь, когда оказывается, что тот припарковался прямо у входа, наплевав на правила. Машина какая-то спортивная и явно безумно дорогая, но в данный момент Стиву до неё нет никакого дела. Он просто устраивается на переднем сидении и всем своим видом демонстрирует, что готов выслушать Тони.

\- Слушай. Мы не с того начали, - говорит Тони, стягивая свои солнцезащитные очки и начиная нервно крутить в руках. - В смысле, секс был отличный, но мне не стоило так торопиться. Ты явно всё не так понял.

У Стива вытягивается лицо.

\- Ты не хотел заниматься со мной сексом? - спрашивает он безэмоционально.

\- Ты шутишь? Конечно, хотел. В смысле, я знаю, что со мной хочет переспать почти каждый в университете. Но так же и с тобой. Чёрт, опять несу какую-то хрень, - Тони сбивается и серьёзнеет. - Я хотел с тобой переспать, но это не всё, чего я от тебя хотел. Просто вчера ты выглядел таким расслабленным и так легко со мной пошёл, что я потерял голову. В общем... Ты будешь со мной встречаться?

\- Ты серьёзно? - ошеломлённо переспрашивает Стив, потому что это же Тони Старк — человек, который спит, с кем хочет, но ни с кем не встречается.

\- Серьёзнее некуда. Ты мне нравишься, Стив, - у Тони впервые такой неуверенный вид, словно он не такой самоуверенный тип, каким его знает весь университет. - Так как?

\- Ну... Да?

\- Ты спрашиваешь или соглашаешься? - хмурится Тони. - Потому что я, вроде как, не собираюсь на тебя давить, хотя не могу сказать, что мне бы не хотелось.

\- Тони, - перебивает Стив и наклоняется к нему. - Да, я буду с тобой встречаться.

\- О, чёрт, ты согласен, - с облегчением выдыхает Тони, приникает к его губам коротким поцелуем и тут же отстраняется. - Мы можем пойти на свидание прямо сейчас? Даже, скорее, поехать. Потому что, кажется, вон тот патрульный собирается выписать мне штраф.

\- Тони, - возмущённо стонет Стив, пока Тони, молниеносно пристегнувшись, заводит мотор и отъезжает. - Я даже не предупредил друзей. И не позавтракал.

\- Напиши им сообщение, - отмахивается Тони, к которому возвращается былая уверенность. - Я накормлю тебя завтраком. Любишь чизбургеры?

"Я люблю тебя", - чуть не ляпает Стив и со смехом кивает. - Ладно, чизбургеры так чизбургеры.

Тони ловит его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, улыбается и опускает крышу. Стив улыбается в ответ и почти на ощупь набирает Баки сообщение. Происходящее между ними вряд ли вписывается в понятие "правильно", но Стив откидывается на подголовник, чувствует, как ветер треплет волосы, и думает, что ему на самом деле плевать.


End file.
